Summer Of Chaos
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was like any other night for these two in Miami... but it turned into something more. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Crazy Night

_**Last night…**_

 _At the Castillo house, Brady and Alison walked into the living room and sat down to take her stilettos off… and Brady could tell that it was just them in the house by how quiet it was._

" _What are you thinking?" Brady asked after sitting down._

" _I didn't tell Miguel that I was heading out, he's probably out looking for me." Alison replied as she reached over the armrest and turned the lamp on to light up the room a bit._

" _He's a caring brother… that's what it's like to be siblings. You'll argue like hell and kick up more storm than a volcano, but the moment one thinks something is wrong with the other… nothing else matters." Brady said in response, Alison knowing that summed up him and Amber as well as her and Miguel._

" _Spent our whole lives around each other… aside from twins, siblings two years apart can't remember a time without the other around. Though there's a part of me that wished that Veronica got to know about her older brother." Alison said, Brady's eyes widening a bit because as far as he knew, Veronica Tubbs had been an only child._

" _Hearing so much about a family member you never knew… I've known that feeling. Dad lost a good number of close friends over the years." Brady replied._

" _Lou Rodriguez being one of them, complete opposite of my dad from what Sonny once said… but I'm not so sure Veronica would've accepted her older brother if she ever found out that his grandfather killed her uncle." Alison said as they looked at each other, Brady reaching over and pulling Alison's curls out of their tight ponytail to give her sensitive scalp a break… and absentmindedly running the fingers on his right hand through the soft tresses, both still a bit intoxicated as Brady also drank some alcohol._

 _Alison rested her right hand on Brady's left one when it rested on her face… and Brady leaned in, crashing their lips together._

 _Outside, a drunken Jake Ballard was stumbling around lost… and his eyes widened in shock._

" _Holy mother of…" Jake started to curse as he stumbled back a bit, his wide eyes locked into the window as he watched their actions, the contact of their lips remaining unbroken as the two turned fully to each other, and Alison's left hand moved to rest just below Brady's right shoulder blade._

 _To him, it was eerily similar to Gina and Sonny's old romance._

 _Alison was straddling Brady now because of the height difference as he trailed his mouth up and down her neck in light kisses and unzipped her dress… but he barely pulled it off of her by the hem of the skirted part before she reacted as quickly by pulling his shirt off._

 _Just as he carefully laid her down on the couch, the kitchen light flipped on and both heard someone yelling in Spanish and bolted up._

" _Izzy, what the hell?!" Alison responded, covering herself with a pillow as she and Brady saw the former Vice informant._

" _Aw, hello loverbirdies, was I interrupting? I just been after a place to…" Izzy said in response, clearly having stayed for drinks at the club earlier, before he collapsed and passed out in his drunkenness._

" _Is he gonna be okay?!" Alison asked as Brady stood up and checked on Izzy after handing his button up shirt to Alison, who pulled it on._

" _He seems alright… gimme a hand when you're sorted, we'll put him on the couch." Brady answered after he made the usual checks on pulse and nerve responses._

 _Alison stood up and helped Brady pick Izzy up off the floor, the two putting him on his side and Alison going and finding a bucket and bottle of water to put by the couch before picking up her discarded dress and shoes._

" _We're lucky it was him and not my brother or dad… that could've gone horribly wrong." Alison said as the two headed towards the spiral staircase._

" _It could've gone very badly." Brady agreed with a nod, as they traversed the stairs, before they both paused at the top. "I think… about all this, we should keep it down and between us for the time being, at least for a couple weeks… at least until we're sure of where things stand."_

 _Alison nodded in agreement before the two headed into her room and closed and locked the door, Brady reaching into his jeans pocket._

 _It wasn't long before both were fully naked and on Alison's bed, Brady taking it slowly with the smaller girl as it started storming outside._

 _The two were too into each other to notice the resulting power outages…_

 **Present time…**

Alison slowly stretched her small body as she rested her head on Brady's right shoulder just after waking up, Brady running his fingers on his left hand through Alison's disheveled curls as the storm raged on.

Taking a bit to take in his surroundings, Brady lightly ran his right hand up and down Alison's back.

"You okay?" Brady asked, Alison nodding with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Better than okay…" Alison responded as Brady sat up and Alison straddled him, Brady resting his hands on her hips before they kissed.

Brady wrapped his arms around Alison after they stretched back out, Alison wrapping her right arm around him and snuggling closer to him as Brady nuzzled his face into her raven curls.

Aside from the noise, it was quiet in the house… until they heard…

"Dónde está mi hermana?!"

"No he visto a Ali!"

' _Well… goodbye to kid Ali, hello to adult Ali.'_ Alison thought.

But she didn't know how right she was.


	2. Built Up For A While

_**A few weeks earlier…**_

 _Alison opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom window open and snuck out of her bed, helping a drunken Brady in._

" _What the hell did you drink and how much of it, Brady?!" Alison whispered, helping Brady sit down before closing the window. She yelped when Brady pinched her before he yanked her onto his lap and clamped a hand onto her mouth when she tried to yell at him._

" _Don't wake them… the walls have ears." Brady responded quietly, lowering his hand._

" _Why didn't you call me and tell me you were going partying tonight?!" Alison asked._

" _Because you'd want to come too and I wanted one on my own for once… aah! That mirror, it's looking angry enough to kill you!" Brady replied, shouting the second part as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror._

" _Shut up, damn it! Are you trying to wake Miguel?!" Alison growled, Brady lightly pulling on the hem of Ali's white cami and Ali batting his hands away. "Just… lie on your side." She whispered before they heard a knock at the door._

" _Ali, you alright?!" Miguel asked, banging on the door, Ali keeping Brady from lunging at the mirror._

" _Yeah, I just… I can't sleep, Miguel. Mrs. Harris was yelling again!" Alison explained, shoving Brady against the wall and clamping her hand to his mouth. "Brady Crockett, you are gonna be the death of me one day!" She muttered when Miguel was gone, Brady picking her up off the floor and putting her on the bed… and then looking at the mirror again._

 _Brady sat down and stretched out on the bed, Alison doing the same and the two facing each other._

" _Amber's screaming again at night, isn't she?" Alison asked, the covers over her and Brady brushing his right_ _thumb against her scabbed over_ _lower lip and scratching at the scab, the raven haired girl gently stopping him._

" _Yeah… started again after someone on Tv mentioned_ _falling off of towers."_ _Brady explained as they tried to stay awake._

 _But the raven haired teen eventually closed her eyes and Brady kissed her on her forehead as the alcohol started wearing off._

 _When Brady woke up the next morning, Alison was still asleep and his phone chimed, Brady grabbing it and seeing a text from Amber._

' _You hiding out at the Castillo house again?'_

' _Got drunk, somehow ended up in Ali's room.' Brady responded._

 _'I swear sometimes that you love her, the way you always run to her even when you're senseless!' Amber replied._

' _Ha ha, Amber!' Brady replied, Alison stretching her arms out and opening her eyes._

" _Amber trying to find where you are?" Alison asked._

" _Doesn't need to… is it bad that if I'm not there in the morning, she knows the places to find me and can count them on one hand?" Brady replied._

" _Not really… we all need somewhere to hide when things fall apart." Alison responded, her and Brady standing up._

 _Sneaking downstairs and around the back, Alison and Brady hugged._

" _You sure you'll be alright getting back home?" Alison replied as they let go._

" _Yeah… you worry too much." Brady said before he left._

' _With good reason.' Alison thought before_ _heading back into the house and upstairs to her room._

 _She knew at some point that she'd had to face her changing feelings…_

 **Present time…**

Alison carefully sat up as Brady pulled the condom off and pulled his boxers and jeans on after standing up, Brady quietly walking to the door as they heard a sound that indicated that the electricity was back on.

"You feeling okay?" Brady asked after walking back to Alison and sitting down, the two kissing for a few seconds.

"Yeah… are they still downstairs?" Alison replied.

"I think they are but I can't hear them… I really hope they don't come upstairs looking for us." Brady answered before they kissed again.

Alison stood up and pulled her underwear on before pulling Brady's shirt on over it… being as careful as she could, she stripped the red bed sheets and pillowcases off before putting them in the hamper and Brady holding her upright as her legs started to shake.

"Easy now… I'll go put those in the washer, you go get cleaned off, okay?" Brady suggested before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Alison went into the bathroom and stripped down after closing the door and washing her makeup off before shaving her legs, arms and underarms… she turned the water on in the shower and got in, closing the glass door and letting the water soak her.

Brushing her hair after putting conditioner in it, Alison set the brush aside and rinsed the conditioner out before she applied some jasmine scented body soap to the loofah brush and scrubbed her skin before washing the soap off… she turned the water off and dried off before wrapping the oversized red towel around her, stepping out of the shower and towel drying her hair before putting it up in a white towel.

After applying antiperspirant to her underarms, Alison took her hair out of the towel and scrunched some hair gel into it before securing her curly hair into a ponytail and washing her hands… she went about her morning how she normally would, checking her reflection in the mirror to make sure her makeup wasn't too overly done.

At the same time, Brady was attempting to sneak back into the room when he heard footsteps and turned to see Miguel.

"Crashed over here again?" Miguel questioned.

"Yeah, storm stranded me here along with Ali… she's getting ready for the day." Brady responded, Miguel nodding.

' _He's an old friend, I can trust him around Ali… it's Ryan that I'm not so sure about.'_ Miguel thought before he headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.

But his sixth sense was ringing loudly and he had a feeling that Brady spending the night here wasn't so innocent as Brady said that it was.


End file.
